


In the Middle

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, PWP, Threesome, bbtp challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the BBTP challenge on IJ for the prompt "Harry/Hermione/Draco, Double Penetration". Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Torino10154 and Roozetter! <3

Hermione grasped Draco's shoulders as he hitched her up, her legs winding around his waist, thighs clamped on his hips. He entered her in one smooth stroke and she sighed as he stilled, letting her relax around his familiar length. Pleasure skittered over her body, neither satisfying her ache nor abating her craving for _more—now—please_. But she forced herself to take a deep breath and enjoy the fullness of him, the familiar heat of his body, the soft brush of his lips over her jaw and the corner of her mouth.

"All right, Hermione?" came a voice at her back, soft and familiar as well, but his hands on her sparked something deep inside her belly. He was familiar, yes—but as her oldest friend, not like this. His body heat caressed her skin just as his hands did, smoothing down her back from her shoulders to the round curve of her buttocks. She was already slicked and stretched for him, open and wanting, and she twisted her head over her shoulder and met his green eyes.

"Harry. Yes...please—"

Harry smiled, just a quick quirk of his lips, and his hands came to rest on her waist, squeezing gently. Draco ducked to her neck and scraped his teeth there and began moving, slow and sure, just as Harry pressed the shaft of his cock flat between her cheeks. Hermione laced her fingers together behind Draco's neck and rocked between them. She couldn't help but moan as Draco thrust deep inside her and Harry continued to tease, the blunt head of his cock catching on her entrance as he rubbed against her, smearing lube and the slickness of his pre-come into her skin.

"Enough of the teasing," Hermione said, her voice more breath than sound. "Fuck me already."

Draco laughed against her jaw, pressing another wet, warm kiss there as Harry chuckled behind her, his lips coming to the nape of her neck.

"Demanding, isn't she?" Draco rasped. Hermione would have chastised him, but he slid his hands over her buttocks and squeezed. Her breath caught as he held her open.

"Always has been," Harry said fondly. His hands rounded over Draco's and his thumb paused to swipe along her rim before the head of his cock pressed against her entrance. Anything she planned to say was lost as her body automatically tightened in anticipation.

Harry slid into her slowly. She forced herself to breathe and relax as her body stretched around him, pulling him inside, and finally she was full. The heat was incredible, blooming through her body from her centre at a terrifying pace until her whole body tingled. And then they both begin to move, thrusting in a syncopated rhythm that matched the beating of her heart. Hermione was keenly aware of every place they touched: Draco's fingers digging into her buttocks, Harry's hands sweeping over her sides, his forehead pressed between her shoulders, breath hot against her back.

And most of all, where the three of them were joined, Draco and Harry rubbing against each other through her. It was a heady experience and Hermione was fast losing any sort of coherency. Her skin was on fire, so sensitive that she trembled beneath their touch.

Draco's lips dropped to the top of her breast, and he mouthed down over her curves before capturing a nipple between his teeth. A sharp sting of pain sent all her pleasure to a tightly coiled knot at her core. She was so close that she was panting—begging— _fastermoreplease_ \--

She dug her fingers into Draco's shoulders and pulsed—pleasure shooting through her. She went limp between them, riding the crest of her orgasm until all three of them were still.

After Harry withdrew with a wet pop, Hermione sank back against his chest and sighed quietly. She could feel his come dripping down between her legs and she had the mad desire to ask Draco to lick it off, but he was still inside her, throbbing gently, his head resting on her breasts as he caught his breath.

"Erm...not that this isn't nice, but I don't think I can hold both of you up for much longer," Harry said, his chin brushing the top of Hermione's hair.

"Thought you were all-powerful, Potter," Draco said, staying stubbornly still. Hermione tutted and gently drew Draco's head from her chest, then gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"This probably would be more comfortable on the bed," she murmured. Draco looked cross, but Hermione could tell he was putting on a show for Harry. He straightened and gently lowered Hermione's legs to the floor. Hermione felt startlingly and suddenly empty, but as Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed, throwing a, "Are you coming?" over his shoulder to Harry, Hermione had the feeling she'd get another chance to experience this again.

"You know, if we're fucking," Harry said as he slid into bed on the opposite side, Hermione snuggling down between him and Draco, "you should really call me Harry."

"Perhaps I will," Draco said. He rolled to his side and draped his arm over Hermione's stomach. "Once we actually fuck."

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Next time," she promised. She pulled Harry closer and fell asleep, lulled by the warmth of her two men surrounding her.

 

 

 


End file.
